C'était il y a 18 ans
by snixxjuice
Summary: 22 mots que j'ai regretté toute ma vie. C'était il y a 18 ans. À ce moment là, j'avais 16 ans. Je me rappelle de cette journée comme si c'était hier. Santana raconte la 'fin' de son histoire avec Brittany... de mon point de vue. REVIEWS SI VOUS VOULEZ!
1. Chapter 1: Remember

**Voilà un petit OS, écrit dans un moment d'ennui. J'espère que ça vous plaira :-D**

* * *

><p>«Laisse-moi! Dégages de ma vue, dégages de ma vie, je veux plus ne serait-ce qu'entendre tes pas dans le couloir!»<p>

22 mots que j'ai regretté toute ma vie. C'était il y a 18 ans. À ce moment là, j'avais 16 ans. Je me rappelle de cette journée comme si c'était hier. Mon réveil avait sonné à 6h45 comme tous les matins. J'avais marmonné quelques jurons en espagnol, ma langue maternelle, puis m'étais levée et était descendue à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'avais versé mes céréales dans mon bol, en avais fait glisser quelques une en dehors puis avais ajouté du lait. Ma mère m'avait rejoint et avait préparé mon repas de midi. J'étais remontée dans ma chambre et avait prit une robe rayée noire et rose, un gilet noir et des leggings noirs eux aussi. Je me maquillais, crayon, eye-liner, mascara, fard à paupières. Je prenais finalement le pendentif que Brittany m'avait offert. Un cœur, blanc, tout simplement accroché à une chaînette en argent. Je prenais toutes mes affaires et descendais.

«Mama, je vais partir.

-_Ya estás aquí_. Bonne journée.» m'avait répondu ma mère en me tendant mon repas.

Je mettais la nourriture dans mon sac et prenais ma voiture. Je roulais tranquillement jusqu'à l'école, tout en pensant à une fille qui était dans mes pensées depuis quelques temps. Le jour d'avant, Brittany et moi avions chanté, accompagnées de Holly Holiday, une chanson sur nos sentiments devant tout le Glee Club. Je m'étais décidée à remercier ma meilleure amie ce jour là. J'étais arrivée à l'école et avait été accueilli par Sam, mon petit-ami. Il m'avait tendrement embrassé puis avait pris ma main. C'était un très gentil garçon. Il était mignon, blond et avait une immense bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces, je m'en souviens. J'avais commencé la journée avec un cours de math. Mon professeur, un homme assez âgé du nom de Mr Clapton, n'arrêtait pas de regarder mon décolleté. On avait exercé les fractions ce jour-là. Comme entre chaque heure, on avait l'intercours, qui durait à peu près 10 minutes. J'avais vu Brittany entrain de prendre ses affaires dans son casier et m'étais approchée d'elle.

«Hey Brit-Brit.

-Salut Santana!

-J'aimerais te remercier pour la chanson au Glee Club hier. Ça m'a fait comprendre pourquoi je suis une garce. Je suis une garce parce que je suis en colère. En colère parce que j'ai tellement de sentiments... Sentiments pour toi... Et que je n'arrive pas à les retenir... Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

-Non... Non pas vraiment...

-Je veux être avec toi... Pas avec Sam, ou Finn, ou n'importe quel autre mec. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je suis avec Artie, et je l'aime aussi. Mais je te promets que si un jour on est plus ensemble, tu seras la première au courant.»

Elle avait tenté de prendre ma main, mais je l'avais retirée.

«Je suis tellement tienne. Et fièrement.»

En voyant que je m'étais mise à pleurer, elle s'était avancée pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'avais violemment repoussée, avait arraché mon pendentif et était partie en criant les 22 mots ci-dessus. 22 mots que j'ai regretté toute ma vie. C'était il y a 18 ans. À ce moment là, j'avais 16 ans, maintenant j'en ai 34. Assise dans le métro, je repense à la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai pu connaître.

«Excusez-moi, vous êtes Santana Lopez?

-Brittany?»

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Si ça vous dit - REVIEWS.<strong>

**Si vous voulez une suite, reviewez-le. JE fais une suite si au moins 5 personnes me le demandent :-D**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet you again

**Voilà, après mon chantage affectif, j'ai vu que vous vouliez une suite donc... la voilà!**

* * *

><p>«Hu non c'est Quinn. Quinn Evans... Fabray. Quinn Fabray, tu te souviens?<p>

-Quinn! Oh mon Dieu on s'est plus vues depuis quoi... 16 ans?

-Oui, 16 ans je crois. Depuis que je suis partie à Yale.»

Elle me souriait, je lui souriait.

«Dis-moi, tu es Quinn Evans?

-Oui, je suis Quinn Evans.

-Quinn Evans, Hope You Enjoy?»

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Hope You Enjoy était une comédie romantique qui était sortie quelques mois auparavant. Et Quinn en était l'héroïne.

«J'ai adoré ce film. Et l'actrice principale me faisait penser à quelqu'un!» dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

«Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens?

-Je suis journaliste.

-Tu veux dire que tu es...

-Santana Smythe.

-Santana Smythe, journal du soir de la FOX?»

Comme elle avant, j'approuvais d'un signe de tête.

«Evans... Ça vient de Sam?

-Mon mari. Samuel John Evans, alias Trouty-Mouth.

-Tu es sérieuse?

-Très sérieuse. Finn et Rachel en sont la preuve.

-Finn et Rachel?

-Nos jumeaux.»

Elle sortir de son sac une photo avec 4 têtes blondes, celles de Quinn, Sam et leurs enfants, minis Rachel et Finn.

«Là c'est Rachel Santana Evans, dit-elle en me montrant une petite fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

-Elle s'appelle vraiment Rachel Santana?

-Oui, en général on dit Rachel S ou bien Tana.»

Je rougissais à l'idée que Quinn ait appelé sa fille comme moi.

«Et là c'est Finn Noah. Pour lui on dit juste Finn.»

Elle désigna un petit garçon blond avec une grande bouche.

«Tu es sur que c'est pas Sam enfant?

-J'en suis sûre, mon vagin se rappelle de ces deux têtes qui sont sorties douloureusement le 3 juillet 2026.»

Je souris tendrement. Ses enfants étaient craquants. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais des aussi mignons.

«Et toi... Smythe?

-Sebastian Smythe.

-Le Sebastian? Celui qui...

-Oui, celui qui avait le béguin pour Blaine.

-Et comment ça...

-On s'est croisé dans la rue il y a maintenant 17 ans, on a bu un verre, on s'est embrassés, on s'est installés ensemble, on s'est mariés et on est venu vivre ici, à Los Angeles.»

On sortit du métro au même arrêt puis nous baladions dans mon quartier de LA.

«Sam n'était pas avec Mercedes à la fin du lycée?

-Oui mais elle l'a quitté. Alors Sam et moi étions restés amis puis un jour il est arrivé chez moi, m'a chanté une chanson d'amour et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais folle de lui.

-Et sinon tu as gardé contact avec Finn et Rachel?

-Oui! Ils sont toujours ensemble, mariés, et ont un garçon de 14 ans. Il s'appelle Christopher Berry.

-Berry?

-Finn a prit le nom de Rachel quand ils se sont mariés. Il s'appelle donc Finn Berry maintenant. Oh! Mon chauffeur est là. Tiens ma carte!»

On échangeais nos cartes puis elle partit en me faisant un signe de main que je lui rendis.

Quinn Fabray. Enfin, Evans maintenant. Comme ça elle avait épousé Bouche-de-Mérou... Je me rappelais de la dernière fois où j'avais vu Quinn.

- Flash-Back -

«Donc... je pense que je dois te dire au revoir Satan?

-T'as pas vraiment le choix Caboosey.»

Je m'étais jetée dans les bras de Quinn.

«Tu sais que tu vas me manquer S.?

-Mhh... Oui je sais! Toi aussi tu vas... me manquer Fabray. Ah, c'est pas facile à dire ça. Et c'est la seule et unique fois que tu l'entendras, compris?

-Oui, j'y avais pensé.»

On se détachait, puis Quinn partait, pour ne réapparaître que 18 ans plus tard.

- Fin du Flash-Back -

Appeler ses enfants Finn et Rachel. Quelle drôle d'idée. Mon portable vibrait dans mon sac et je répondais.

«Santana Smythe.

-C'est Quinn. Ça te dirais de venir souper chez les Fabrevans ce soir?

-Je suis libre ce soir, je viendrai volontiers.

-On vit à [...].

-Je serai là à 19h30, ça joue?

-Parfaitement. Alors à ce soir!

-Oui, à ce soir.»

Je regardais l'heure: 16h. Ce qui me laissait le temps d'aller acheter une bouteille de champagne, des peluches pour Rachel et Finn Jr. et de rentrer chez moi me préparer.

Je passais par Globus, où je dénichais le meilleur champagne, puis pars Franz Waeber, où j'achetais deux peluches: une grenouille et une tortue. J'arrivais chez moi vers 18h, me douchais, me changeais et me préparais, puis partais et arrivais chez les Evans-Fabray vers 19h25. Je sonnais et Sam vint m'ouvrir, très élégant avec sa chemise et sa veste. Il avait une petite fille dans les bras, Rachel.

«Santana!»

On se fit la bise puis on se serra dans les bras.

«Salut Sam. Ou je devrais dire Samuel...?

-Non, Sam ira très bien.»

J'entrais dans une immense villa, design et moderne.

«Bonjour toi!» murmurais-je en caressant la joue la petite blonde.

«San, je te présente Rachel "Tana" Evans.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle...»

J'avançais jusqu'au salon et me retrouvait face à Rachel et Finn... Les vrais cette fois-ci.

«Oh Gosh... Rachel! Finn!»

La petite brune se précipita vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

«Comment tu vas Santana?

-Je vais bien! Oh mon Dieu, retrouver en une journée 4 amis, c'est un peu beaucoup non?»

Finn s'avança et me prit dans ses bras à son tour.

«Non, je trouve que ça va.» dit-il en souriant.

Un adolescent, grand et très beau s'approcha de moi et me fit la bise.

«Enchanté, je suis Chris Berry.

-Santana Smythe.»

* * *

><p><strong>Suite a prochain chapitre! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Always the Same

**Bonsoir à tous et toutes! J'aimerais remercier et commenter quelques personnes:**

**bobbieyoung: I'm happy you like it! Your review make me feel like a Boss xD**

**Ecila-b: Merci! J'aime bien le personnage de Sebastian, il est vraiment charmant :D**

**amandine43: Voilà enfin la suite!**

**Bon tout le monde! J'ai honte. Affreusement. Je n'ai plus mis de chapitre depuis quoi... 3 semaines?**

**Bref! Je m'en excuse et je m'excuse aussi de la médiocrité de celui-ci, c'est parce que j'ai commencé deux autres fictions que j'aime bien, une Klaine et une autre Brittana. Donc, voilà la suite, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Il ressemblait beaucoup à Rachel, mais étrangement pas du tout à Finn. Il avait plutôt les traits de... Jesse St.-James.<p>

«Salut San!

-Bonsoir Quinn! Et bonsoir... Mini-Finn?

-Voilà! Santana, je te présente Finn Noah Evans.»

Je regardais son fils. C'était vraiment Sam tout craché.

«Je propose qu'on passe directement à table!

-Oui bien sur!»

Je m'asseyais entre Quinn et Chris. La blonde avait préparé de la salade grecque pour l'entrée, avec du canard à l'orange en plat et du tiramisu comme dessert.

«C'était délicieux Quinn.

-Merci Santana. On retourne au salon?

-Si les autres sont d'accords!»

On retournait s'asseoir au salon quand j'entendis ma sonnerie de portable. Je regardais le numéro: Sebastian, mon mari, qui rentrait ce soir de son voyage d'affaire.

«Bonsoir chéri.

-San... Pourquoi tu n'es pas a la maison? On devait passer la soirée ensemble, non?

-Hum... Oui, mais on m'a invitée chez des amis du lycée... Attends s'il-te-plaît.»

J'éloignais mon téléphone de mon oreille et me dirigeais vers Quinn.

«Q... Est-ce que Sebastian peut passer?

-Oui bien sur!»

Je recalais mon iPhone contre mon oreille et reprenais la conversation avec mon mari.

«Tu veux te joindre à nous?

-Avec plaisir!

-Nous sommes sur Hill Street. Numéro 414.

-Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.»

Je rangeais mon portable et retournais avec les autres.

«Sebastian va arriver dans un moment.

-Sebastian?

-Smythe. Mon mari.»

Finn lança un regard étonné à Rachel, qui lui répondit par un regard serein.

«Et toi Chris... Tu as quel âge?»

Il ouvrit la bouche mais sa mère répondit à sa place.

«14 ans. Chris a 14 ans.

-Intéressant! Et tu as une petite amie?

-Hum... Non, Maman ne veut pas...» dit-il, l'air gêné.

Je souriais. C'était tellement Rachel!

La sonnerie retentit, Quinn se leva et on l'entendit parler avec Sebastian.

Ils arrivèrent cote à cote et mon cher et tendre fit un large sourire.

«Bonsoir tout le monde!»

Il alla saluer Finn, Rachel, Sam, Mini-Finchel, se présenta à Chris et vint m'embrasser.

«Hum... Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Blaine et... Kurt?» demanda Sebastian, ironiquement.

«J'en ai eue!» s'exclama Rachel, incrédule.

«Et que deviennent-ils?

-Ils ont monté un spectacle sur Broadway. Ça s'appelle The Colors Of Spring. Ça parle d'un jeune homme, nommé Raine, joué par Kurt, et il va rencontré un jeune homme, Peter, joué par Blaine.

-On devra aller le voir, hein Santana?

-Oui, bien sur.»

Un silence gênant s'installa. Sebastian fixait Chris, en sciant, Finn et Rachel se regardaient, Quinn ne quittait pas le sol des yeux, Sam s'occupait de ses enfants. Je pestais intérieurement contre Sebastian. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit comme ça!

«Bon! C'était génial, mais il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Merci beaucoup Quinn, le repas était délicieux.

-Oh vous partez déjà? Bon... À une prochaine alors!»

Je faisais la bise à tout le monde, prenais le numéro de Rachel et Finn et rentrait à la maison, avec Seb. Je ne disais pas un mot de tout le trajet et me contentais de lui lancer un regard noir à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête vers moi. Arrivés dans le salon, il brisa le silence.

«Alors... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois-ci?

-Tu sais très bien! Tu fais toujours la même chose quand on est avec MES amis!

-Ah oui? Parce que tu es as beaucoup peut-être? Tu as été tellement désagréable qu'ils t'ont tous abandonnés! Même Brittany t'as quitté!»

C'en était trop. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'elle. C'était interdit. Il s'en rappela quand il vit le regard que je lui lançai.

«San c'est pas ce que... Enfin...

-Sors.

-Santana, chérie, je...

-Prends tes affaires et sors.

-Je...

-Je t'ai dit de sortir!»

Il obéit et partit. J'éclatais en sanglots. Brittany. C'était le sujet tabou. Brittany. Elle était tout, depuis toujours. Sebastian avait toujours respecté mes limites, jusque là. Je devais parler avec quelqu'un. Je prenais mon portable et regardais tous mes contacts. Un d'entre eux attira mon regard: Blaine Anderson. Je composais le numéro et entendis sa voix à l'autre bout.

«Blaine Anderson-Hummel, bonsoir?

-Santana Smythe.

-Excusez-moi mais... Nous connaissons-nous?

-Lopez. Santana Lopez.

-Ah! Santana! Comment tu vas? Ça fait super longtemps!

-Je vais mal. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Oh. En quoi puis-je t'aider?

-Sebastian...

-Ce fils de pute...

-C'est mon mari.

-Toutes mes condoléances.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle, vraiment.

-Désolé. J'en étais à "En quoi puis-je t'aider"?

-Sebastian et moi nous sommes engueulés, je l'ai viré. Il a parlé de...»

J'éclatais à nouveau en sanglots.

«Santana... Est-ce qu'il a parlé de... Brittany?

-Mmh...

-Dis-moi, Santana... Tu es où?

-Chez moi, L. A.»

Je l'entendis réfléchir un instant.

«Va chez Quinn.

-Hum... Okay.

-Donc... À plus.

-Mouais... Blaine!

-Oui?

-Merci.»

Je l'entendis sourire.

«Toujours là pour toi Satan.»

* * *

><p><strong>J'adore les reviews :3<strong>


	4. eeend

Salut à tous! Hum en fait j'écris ce petit mot pour vous annoncer que **ma bêta Charles Monroe (Charlie) et moi arrêtons de publier**. Désolée pour ceux qui aimaient bien ou qui suivaient, mais on n'a plus d'inspiration... On ne pense pas reprendre, on suis moins branchée writing... Donc voilà.

Nous vous conseillons néanmoins l'auteure **The Why Of The How**, dans laquelle nous reconnaissons un peu nos styles d'écriture. Passez chez elle, elle fait des fictions vraiment sympas! :)

Alors, pour la dernière fois... Au revoir!

Marie


End file.
